Georgie and Markie
by kaykaykay.B
Summary: love story between markie and Georgie 3
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rings loudly throughout the room. Opening one of my eyes I slam my hand down on the clock and drift back off to sleep. *Ring, Ring, Ring* I sigh and open my eyes.

_Kaylee calling_

''Hello?'' I mutter

''Georgie! , you have come to the manor tonight, they're having a party that will only happen once ever! '' Kaylee squeals down the line.

''I thought that place belongs to an old couple ''

'' they're dead!'' she says in excitement

'' dead?! How?'' I gasp

'' they're son killed them for they're inheritance and he was put to jail or something, so the dolphin disco company have rent it for one night! ''

''Oh. How much are the tickets?''

''They're £ 25 each '' she says '' they also have a wine bar! ''

'' I'm 17 '' I sigh '' underage drinking is illegal ''

'' Stop being so boring Georgie, be a rebel, like me! '' Kaylee hints '' are you going to come? ''

'' Yeah ok then ''

'' yay! '' she laughs.

'' Okay, I'll talk to you later '' I smile and hang up.

I stand up and stretch my arms. '' Better go buy a dress ''

** 8.00 pm**

'' Georgie, you're here! '' Kaylee exclaims and puts her hand on my arm. '' I thought you'd never come! ''

'' hm. I like your dress '' I smile.

'' Thanks '' she grabs my arm and brings me into a room full of people and flashing lights '' let's dance!'' she laughs and shouts over the music.

I laugh and walk over to the drink bar.

''a coke please'' I smile and the bartender nods.

'' I love this song! '' a male voice shouts when 'somebody_ told me' _by_ the killers_ plays.

'' me too! '' I exclaim and turn to the person beside me.

My mouth falls open as my eyes are transfixed by his baby blue eyes and soft mousy blonde hair.

''Hello '' he smiles

''h...hi , I'm Georgina'' I blush.

'' I'm mark'' he laughs contagiously '' nice to meet you'' he says this in a cute northern accent. His smile gives me butterflies and his dimple on each cheek makes matters worse. ''Great disco aint it?'' he says.

''Yeah.. Great''

''You're Kaylee's friend aren't you?'' he questions.

''Yeah, You know her?'' I question

''yeah, she's my mate's girlfriend.''

''Oh, so your Gary's friend?''

''Yep'' Mark smiles and touches my arm. His touch sends a shower of love throughout my body. I've only just met him, and I already fancy him, but to be honest who wouldn't?

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' he says casually leaning back against the bar. There is a subdued silence before I answer.

''No... .'' I Imply and feel a smile forming on my face. He smiles to himself like he's happy at what he just heard. ''do you?'' I ask.

''Oh, no, no I don't.'' He moves a bit closer and leans towards me_ oh. My. Good. God is he going to kiss me? _

''GEEEOOORRRGGIIEEEEEEE'' Kaylee slurs wrapping her arm tightly around my neck.

''Oh Kaylee, you just don't know when to stop, I'm not going to call your mum again like I had to last time you threw up all over the dj, am I?'' Mark sniggers and then covers his mouth.

''No, I'll be fine.'' She tries to say in a serious tone but fails when she laughs to herself and then throws up all over my shoes.

''Kaylee, for fuck sake! These are new!'' Mark takes a tissue from his pocket and kneels down

''Let me.'' He offers and begins wiping the sick off my shoes. Gary wonders over to us and shakes his head when he sees the state Kaylee's in

''Let's get you home.'' He grabs Kaylee's hand and drags her over to his range rover and puts her in. ''c'mon guys hope in, we'll watch a movie at mine.'' We walk over and Mark steps aside letting me go in first.

We arrive at Gary's parents, there is no one home, Gary said that his parents are away for the weekend and asked us if we wanted to stay the night as he was going to let Kaylee. ''Yeah, ok'' Says Mark.

''Yeah'' I smile, _I have to. Not because Mark is there... It's because of Kaylee, she's my friend. There's no other reason… maybe… _Gary lifts Kaylee into his arms who is half lying on the sofa, half on the ground and is knocked out from all the booze. He brings her to his room and closes the door leaving me and Mark on our own on the sofa. There is a long awkward silence for a while, Mark smiles at me when we both look at each other, I smile back. ''How old are you.'' He eventually says.

''17, are you?'' He nods and smiles ''you go to the school down the road from here don't you?''

''yeah''

''I go there to, I don't know why we haven't met before.''

''Yeah strange isn't it.'' I laugh slightly

There's another subdued silence when Mark leans over to kiss me again, but where interrupted when Gary comes out. ''Kaylee's definitely going to have a bad head tomorrow '' He sniggers and sits in between me and Mark ''press play Markie!'' Gary says

''Markie?'' I question and smile slightly

''Nickname'' Mark says his face going peachy pink, he begins laughing which makes me laugh as his laugh is so contagious, Gary smiles and shakes his head while grabbing the remote and pressing play and putting a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

''Gaz keep it down!'' Mark snaps quietly

''Sorry, I just like the big ones at the top.'' Gary looks at me and hands me the popcorn ''Want some?''

''No I'm fine.'' I smile ''Thanks anyways'' Gary continues shaking the packet of popcorn in his hands, ignoring Mark's question.

Gary yawns and looks at his phone ''Well I'm off to bed, go to any room you like lads.'' Gary heads off to bed leaving me and Mark, once more, alone in the same room. We look at each other, Mark smiles at me and he raises his brows up and down. I look at him confusingly as mark looks at Gary's bedroom door and then back to me. He gets up and sneaks over to the door.

''Come over here'' he whispers. I walk over still oblivious to what he's going to do. He laughs quietly and puts his finger on his lips indicating that he wants me to stay quiet. The door creaks as Mark slowly opens it and light shines through the dark room.

''What are you up to?'' I laugh as quietly as I can

''You'll see.'' He whispers and bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. He slowly walks in and I follow. Mark walks over to Gary who is fast asleep and then looks back at me ''Have you got any makeup with you?'' I nod and hand him my hand bag, which contains my phone, purse and a load of makeup. He opens it and smiles as he looks into it, I shake my head when I realize what he's up to.

''He's going to kill you, you do know that Mark?'' I smile. Mark shrugs and then laughs quietly again, he takes out one of my favourite lipsticks, a dark red rose lipstick and rolls it up, he stares at it like a confused puppy and then looks at me ''What do you use this for?'' I laugh and shake my head then walk over to him. I take it off him and smile.

''It's called lipstick, you put it on your lips!''

''Oh of course.'' Mark says. I apply it to Gary's lips gritting my teeth, worried that he might wake up. Mark takes out some mascara ''this is for your eyes right?'' he asks ''I seen my mum putting it on.''

''Yes.'' I simply say and stand aside and let Mark figure out how to do it. To my surprise he puts on the rest of the makeup perfectly, and then stands back, like it was his master piece, and then we both burst into fits of un controlling laughter, then Gary Groans as if he was about to wake up, we freeze on the spot and stare at him. But to our luck he carries on sleeping, he rubs his eye smudging the makeup, which makes us laugh even more.

''Oh lord'' I say, wiping a tear from my eye and stand next to Mark in the living room ''You really are a rebel aren't you?'' I laugh and nudge him slightly in the ribs.

''Well someone's got to'' He smiles and hugs me playfully. When he stops we lock eyes and the atmosphere turns serious, I can feel my heart beating quickly as he leans for the third time towards me for a kiss. No interruptions this time, it's really going to happen, I've been waiting for this all night… when his lips touch mine I feel my heart beating more rapidly. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in close. _Oh my god… is lips are so soft… _ I feel his jeans tighten slightly, which surprises me, he doesn't even seem embarrassed. He stops kissing me and grabs my hand ''want to carry on upstairs?'' he asks

I freeze and shake my head ''we're only 17, and we barely know each other.'' I let go of Mark's hand and take a step back.

His face shows that he obviously regrets what he has just said and is embarrassed because of his little accident. ''I'm so sorry'' he frowns and looks down.

''Don't worry about it, I guess it's a natural thing.'' I smile slightly. Mark nods and heads off to bed and so do I.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon, and hear the simmering of the pan. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen, where Mark stands, in his boxers and an adorable blue hoodie, that looks as if it was too big for him, the sleeves drooping over his hands as he places the bacon on the plate next to him and quickly he takes the hot toast out of the toaster, which makes him grit his teeth because he must have burnt himself slightly.

''Oh morning Georgie'' Mark smiles. ''Sit down, I'm making you breakfast, to apologise for last night, I think it might have been the vodka and tonic I drank that was talking.'' He smiles slightly and places the breakfast on the table and pulls the chair back for me.

''Aw…. You didn't have to Mark, it was a simple mistake all is forgotten now.'' I say as I take my seat.

''I know, but I wanted to anyways.'' Mark smiles again and sits next to me with his breakfast.

''Is Gary or Kaylee awake yet?'' I ask, and take a bite out of the toast.

Mark shakes his head. ''No, I don't think they will be for a while.'' He replies. I smile when I remember the prank we pulled on Gary last night.

''Do you think Gary will notice the makeup.''

''I hope not.'' Mark laughs slightly. ''I'll piss myself laughing if he goes out looking like a monster with the smudged lipstick and mascara running down his face!'' We both laugh at the thought of Gary being out all day, wondering why everyone is giving him weird looks.

''We'd have to tell him eventually though. It wouldn't be fare on him if we let him find out himself after being out in public, he would murder us. Especially you'' I laugh and nudge him in the ribs as he was taking a bite of his bacon.

''Hey, he would be angry as much as he is to me that he will be to you.'' Mark smiles.

''No, I don't think so.''

''Why?''

''well because I'm going to tell him now that it was all your idea and you done all the work!'' I laugh and run over to Gary's door, when Mark grabs me from behind and pulls me back, both of us close to tears from laughing.

''Oh no you don't!'' He laughs and begins tickling me under my arms making me go weak from laughter, and pulls me back onto the sofa, making me fall on top of him. We are there for at least 10 minutes literally pissing ourselves laughing; Mark had to change his boxers!

''Oh dear'' Mark sighs as we both eventually calm down and stop laughing. ''The things we do for fun.''

''yeah'' I sigh happily and lean back on Mark, completely forgetting that I was sitting on him. The room goes silent, when there is nothing left to discuss, and that's when I realize that I've been sitting on Mark for the last 20 minutes, and Mark being Mark didn't say anything, as he didn't want to sound rude or bitter. ''Oh, sorry mark, I forgot I was sitting on you.'' I Gasp.

''Don't worry about it, its fine.'' Mark smiles and throws my legs over his lap and wraps his arm around me. ''Did you enjoy last night?'' He asks.

''Yeah, apart from the fact that Kaylee decided to drink loads of booze and throw up all over me, making us leave early. But apart from that-''

''And me being a perv…'' Mark smiles slightly, still embarrassed at what he done.

''Mark, how many times do I have to say it, its fine! I actually forgot about until you mentioned it there!'' Mark nods.

''Okay, all is forgiven?''

''Yes of course.'' I smile. Mark smiles and kisses my cheek making me blush slightly. Mark tries to grab the remote, but is finding it difficult because I'm still sitting on him. ''Do you want me to get off?'' I ask and rise slightly.

''No, no, no, don't be silly'' Mark once more pulls me back and eventually reaches the remote. He switches to a morning chat programme and leans back and begins watching it when Gary comes out, and hasn't yet realised what we had done to him. We both begin giggling and Gary looks over.

''Everything alright?'' he asks

''Oh yeah'' Mark says ''Lookin' good Gaz.'' Mark jokes and looks at me with a smile on his face.

''Thanks Markie…'' Gary says suspiciously and ruffles his bed hair. He looks into the mirror and stares at himself for a while trying to figure out what has happened to his face ''what the hell…'' He mumbles to himself and squints in the mirror rubbing his eyelid with his finger, then looks at it. ''Okay. Who put makeup on me.'' He says sternly turning around and places his hands on his hips.

''What are you on about Gaz, I don't see any makeup.'' Mark lies and bites his lip. I tighten my lips shut and cover my mouth.

'' . VERY FUNNY LADS!'' Gary says sarcastically and shakes his head. We burst out laughing and fall on our sides. Gary stands there shaking his head when a hung over Kaylee walks in, her hair all over the place and her makeup as smudged as Gary's.

''What's going on here?'' She moans rubbing her eyes, and then she spots Gary and points at him and begins laughing with us. ''You have make up on!'' she wails and falls to her knees, covering her face and continues laughing.

''Yeah, yeah, it's sooooo funny.'' Gary sighs and rolls his eyes. ''I'm going to get you two back you know.'' He spits and walks into the bathroom room to wash his face.

When he comes out, his face is red from him scrubbing it as hard as he could. Most of it was off, but not all. ''You guys can be so irritating, you do realize that.'' Gary frowns and Mark grins. ''You can't take a joke Gaz, Howard can, but not you.'' Gary just tuts and sits down.

''Who's Howard?'' I question and face Mark.

''He's a close friend of ours, he's so funny, and easy going, we should arrange for you to meet him.''

''Cool'' I answer with a smile. ''Is he outgoing?''

''Well at first, no. He's incredibly shy. But, once you get to know him, he's a laugh, but he can be quiet at times, so don't expect him to be chatting away to you every day.''

''Okay.'' I reply and sit back.

''Lads, Rob is coming over in 10.'' Gary says. I sigh as I realize that I seem to be the only one who doesn't recognise all these names they keep mentioning.

''Who's Rob then?'' I ask.

''Another close friend of ours, he's a laugh to, and yes, he can be out going, but he can also have his sweet moments.''

I nod in response as Mark begins mentioning someone else. ''Jason, but we call him Jay, is also a close friend he's like us, just an easy going bloke.''

''I wouldn't call Gary easy going.'' I giggle.

'' I am easy going.'' Gary huffs and crosses his arms like a little boy.

''Gaz is right. He's the easiest going out of us all! Can you not hear how slow he talks?'' Mark laughs and looks at Gary. I smile and shake my head

''Yeah he's like way to relaxed, it isn't normal! , what are you on Gary?!'' I joke and laugh.

''Nothing, it's just the way I am, I've always been like this.''

''I know Gary, I'm messing with you!''

''Yeah I knew that.'' Gary mutters and does a fake laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary sits down next to me and smiles. He puts his hand on my leg, making me flinch slightly because I wasn't expecting it. ''Sorry, did I frighten you babe?'' Gary is gorgeous, but my heart truly is .heading to Mark. There's a loud knock on the door, and Robbie, Howard and Jason walks in, greeting Mark and Gary warmly, tapping them on the back and smiling. ''Well, hello Gorgeous.'' Robbie says and comes over to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it, then giving me a cheeky wink. I blush and giggle. ''Hello.'' I murmur. From the corner of my eye, I see Mark, he looks angry at Robbie… He moves next to me and grabs my hand and pulls me away from Robbie. ''Let's go out for a take away yeah? Me and you?'' He looks anxious, like he doesn't want me to be near any of the boys, especially Robbie. ''But I want to stay, and get to know the boys Mark.'' Mark puts his hands through his hair, he looks stressed out. ''C'mon Georgie, let's go out!'' He pulls my arm again. ''Get off me Mark! What is wrong with you?!'' I put my hands on my hips. ''nothing, just want to go and get a take away'' I look to my side and see Gary, Howard and Jason Glancing over at me smiling, Gary raises his left brow up and down in a flirting manner. ''Yeah, let Georgie stay here Marko.'' Mark nods and huffs as he sits down. ''Let's go to the beach!'' Robbie exclaims and pulls his sunglasses down onto the bridge of his nose. ''Why not?'' Mark replies ''Your tone's changed'' I smile and get up and walk next to Mark. ''Yeah, I like the beach.'' *** We arrive at the beach, and for once the weather is perfect. I get changed into the swimsuit I bought on the way and walk over to the rest, wrapping my arms around my waist consciously. We are all on an average sized hill that would lead us to the beach, they all jump down, but I can't ''ummm… guys, little help?'' Gary and Mark run up to me, both with their arms open wide for me to fall into. I look at each of them trying to decide who to pick, I don't know why, but my instincts pulls me towards Gary, maybe because he might be stronger? I fall into Gary's arms, and in those few short moments, there's a small spark that forms between us. But I can't let that happen, I want to have a relationship with Mark. Gary Wraps his arms around my waist as I land on the smooth sand, his hands are warm, large and soft. I feel warm inside when Gary's hands brushes against my stomach, I walk ahead of the boys and meet the others once more. I look back to see were the boys are, they are standing five yards away from us. Gary has his hands on his hips, his body language tense, the same with Mark's. Gary put's his hand on his head and shakes it, you can't hear what their saying just muffled angry tones. Gary puts his hands out in front of him, as if he admits defeat to their argument but Mark looks like he doesn't want it to end, he pushes Gary, making Gary fall back slightly, Gary pushes Mark back and they begin fighting, Mark jumps onto Gary and they fall to the ground rolling around, throwing punches at each other ''MARK, GARY!'' I shout as we all run over to them and Howard pulls Mark off Gary ''I'll kill him!'' Mark screams trying to pull away from Howard. ''STOP MARK, DON'T'' Mark stops what he is doing and looks at me ''Why? Is Gary more important to you then me?!'' ''All of you mean a lot to me, why are you so angry?!'' ''Because I LOVE YOU, and you love Gary!'' He blurts and then sighs and closes his eyes. ''What gave you that impression'' I reply and look at Gary There is a painful silence and Mark shakes his head and walks away. We all look at each other awkwardly and that painful silence continues ''we better go back, didn't even spend any time here.'' Jason huffs and walks off leaving me and Gary alone. I sit next to Gary who is sitting in the same spot him and Mark were fighting, wiping the blood away from his nose with the bottom of his white shirt, showing his torso. I tut and shake my head. ''Just look at yourself Gaz, what are we going to do with you, hey?'' I take a tissue from my pocket and lightly dab it under his nose, he flinches at my touch ''Stop being a baby'' I laugh. ''It hurts.'' He replies with a lopsided smile. As I wipe the remainder of the blood from his nose, I feel him stare at me, and when I look at him his stare only lingers, I can feel the sexual tension between us, but hide it from him, he looks at me up and down, as if he was checking me out, I automatically feel uneasy and look away from him. He pulls my face towards his and looks at me dead in the eyes, without a word he kisses me tenderly, but I pull away. ''Gary, you're in a relationship with Kaylee, don't try it on with me when you can clearly see that I'm interested in Mark!'' ''I didn't see that earlier'' he says ''What do you mean?'' I say ''Earlier, Mark tried to get you away from us, so you could spend time with him, but you said no, you literally shouted at him. He was heartbroken, I could see it in his face and the tone of his voice after you said no, he probably thinks there's something going on with us two when you picked me over him when you needed to get down.'' ''I only picked you because I thought you would be a bit stronger!'' ''Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.'' ''It's the truth!'' Gary nods ''Whatever you say'' He repeats and gets up and I follow him up the hill. ''I love Mark you know that Gary!'' I shout as he becomes further away from me. ''You hear me Gary Barlow!'' Gary ignores me and gets into his jeep and beeps the horn, indicating for me to get in. I have no other choice, there's no other way back home so I get in. He starts up the car and drives the car, it's silent, and I see Gary looking at me. ''Keep your eyes on the road.'' Gary smiles and looks back. ''You like me don't you Georgie?'' ''Yeah you're a good friend at times.'' ''you know what I'm talking about Georgie.'' His voice becoming serious and deep. '' yeah, I said you're a good friend. '' I mumble Gary pulls the car up behind a hill of rocks and stones and stops the engine. ''Gary what are you doing '' ''I know you love me Georgina '' Gary kisses me passionately, but I pull away. ''stop Gary!'' I push him away once again. He grabs my hands and holds them above my head. He clambers on top of me and begins to kiss my neck '' STOP'' I shout kicking at him and turning my head away I pull my arms from his grip and push open the car door. As soon as my feet touch the ground I begin to run as quick as I can. I can hear Gary's shoes thumping quickly behind me. ''Georgie, stop!'' Gary shouts. I feel two large hands grab my waist and pull my body close .without thinking, I turn around and slap Gary across his face. He pulls his hand to his face and closes his eyes tightly. ''g.. Gary I'm so sorry.'' I gasp. Gary looks at me, frowning and then grabs my arms tightly ''I'm so sorry Gary'' I cry. Before I know it, I've blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I open my eyes, I realize that I'm lying in the back of Gary's car, my legs lay across each seat. ''Gary… Where am I?'' I question.

''You're in my car, I'm bringing you home.'' He replies. I slowly raise my head from the car seat and then sit up. ''What happened…'' I groan. Gary doesn't answer.

He drops me off at my house and I stagger to the door and walk in. _Why do I feel so weird? _ I sit down and take out my phone. _Better call Markie and see how he is after all that drama at the beach._

**''Hello'' Mark sniffs.**

**''Hey Markie How are you?' **There is a subdued silence for a moment before Mark answers back.

**''HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME!''**

**''Mark… what. What's wrong?''**

**''ha, acting all fucking innocent!'' **

**''Markie i-''**

**''My names MARK, and don't think you can act like nothing's wrong, gaz told me everything you bitch! How could you do this to me and georgina, and there's me thinking you were decent, I actually thought you were different, not like the other girls I dated, pff… I was wrong, your just like them!''**

**''Mark…I don't know what you're on about…'' **Tears run down my face, I feel as if my heart is in my throat, I'm so scared and confused… what has Gary said, why did he say it, is he trying to take everyone I care about away from me? Is it because I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me?

**''Fuck you Georgina, don't talk to me again.''** And with that he hangs up.

''WHAT DID GARY SAY?! '' I scream and dial his number, but he doesn't answer. I dial it over and over again, but it keeps going to voice mail. Then he answers

**''Hello?''**

**''Gary what have you said to Mark?!'' **I scream down the phone fiercely. There is a silence between us, so silent that I thought we were cut off for a moment.

**''Gary?!''**

**''Nothing…'' **He eventually says.

'**''Don't lie Gary! . !'' **Gary hangs up and i scream and throw my phone across the room in anger, I put my head in my hands and sob slightly, if my mum and dad were home from work I would ask them to help me.. But I need to act my age and try and sort this shit out.

It takes me about 10 minutes to get to Mark's parents' house. I knock but there is no answer so I knock again. I hear a faint laugh from the inside of the house. _Mark… I love him… _the door unlocks and Mark appears. His smile has gone the moment he saw me, he tries to close the door, but I stop him by putting my foot in the way. ''Mark, please let me in, I don't know what Gary has told you… but it must be untrue, because if it's upset you and Kaylee it must be, because I would NEVER do anything to hurt any of the people closest to me..''

''Well you already HAVE!'' I push my way into the house and close the door behind me. ''GET OUT'' He shouts as he shoves me backwards.

''Stop it Mark, please let me have my say!''

''You don't need to! ''

''Please Mark!'' I plead and grab his hand. He pulls away from me and turns his back to me.

''Gary told me how you forced yourself on him.. After everyone left….. how could you…''

''What.. I DIDN'T!'' I shout ''He's lying!''

''Why would he lie…''

''I DON'T KNOW….. HE.. HE JUST HAS!'' Mark looks angry and stands up, he walks past me and as I follow him, I realize he's on his way to Gary's. He knocks on the door loudly and Gary answers.

''You fucking Bastered!'' He shouts and jumps onto Gary, making them fall to the ground like earlier, both of them hitting and punching each other.

''THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT THING BOYS! GET OFF EACH OTHER!''

'' YOU FUCKING PRICK! '' mark screams in Gary's face, punching him again before I pull him to his knees and hugging him close to my chest.

'' stop, please! We can just talk about this, don't hurt him ! '' I cry but mark just pushes me away. As he continues letting out all his anger out on Gary, I begin crying as I see blood appearing on Mark's fist, Gary's blood. '' STOP, STOP, STTOOOPPPPPPPPP'' I shout at the top of my voice, Mark stops and looks down at Gary, instantly feeling disgusted and shocked with himself.

''Oh my God.. I'm so sorry Gary..'' He wales and gets off him, I hand Gary a tissue from the bathroom and he dabs his bloody swollen lip. I grab Mark and pull him close to me so he's resting his head on my chest. ''Why did you lie to me Gary…'' Mark says, still keeping his head on my chest.

''I don't know Mark… I think it's because…'' Gary pauses and looks at me. ''It doesn't matter…''

''Tell us Gary.'' I say ''We need to know''

''I think I like you Georgie, and I knew that you and Mark where getting closer… so I done this… you fainted because…'' Gary sighs sadly and bites his lip. ''I…''

''You what?'' I question my voice raising slightly as Mark stands aside and lets me take a step forward.

''I put sleeping tablets in your drink that I gave you earlier… I thought It was the only way to get you on your own, tell you how I feel about you G.. but then when you eventually woke up, I couldn't say anything… I didn't know what to do.. I thought if I can't tell you how I feel then maybe if I told Mark and Kaylee what I told them that it might have made it easier for me to tell you…'' My mouth widens with shock and I shake my head slightly.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GARY?!'' Gary frowns and looks at his feet like a child being told off, he cups his hands together and sighs_, I know that he feels bad but make all this happen and actually think he could carry it on?_ ''God Gary, what is Kaylee going to think of this hey? Why would you do this, you could've just talked to me for fuck sake, act you age!''

''I know I'm sorry G''

''I think you should apologise to Kaylee Gary.'' Mark says and crosses his arms.

''But she doesn't know.''

''she will because you'll tell her Gary!'' I say sternly

''I can-''

''OH you WILL, or I will! Come on Mark let's go and leave Gary to do the right thing for once.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Gary's p.o.v.**

I rub my sweaty hands together and knock on Kaylee's door. After a few minutes the door opens and Kaylee appears. ''Gaz, come in babe'' she smiles and steps aside, I can feel a lump forming in my throat and the palms of my hands become even more clammy.

I sit in the living room and am greeted by Kaylee's parents, June and Ted. Kaylee sits next to me and to calm myself down I reach for the glass of water that Kaylee brought in and drink the whole thing in one go. I rub my sweaty hands on my jeans and sit so I'm facing Kaylee, and swallow nervously. ''are you okay Gary you look quiet pale.'' June says, worry forming across her face.

''Yeah, I'm fine… umm… could I have a few minutes alone with Kaylee please?'' I ask quietly.

''Yeah of course, come on Ted.'' June says as she gets up and walks out, Ted follows close behind. Kaylee grabs my hands and pulls them close to her.

''What's up babe, are you okay?''

''I've got something to tell you…'' I lose eye contact with her and pull my hands from her grip. ''It's about Georgie… what you heard about her… it wasn't true… I.. I made it up…''

''Are you winding me up Gary?''

''no…''

''I don't believe you… you're winding me up Gary….'' Anger forms across her face and her hands form into fists.

''I'm so sorry Kay….'' As Kaylee realizes that I'm being truthful I can see her face going red with anger.

''You Idiot!'' she screams and launches at me, full force. I try to gently pull her off me but it was no use, she hits my chest angrily with her fists. Her parents hear all the chaos and hurry In.

''What have you done to my daughter!'' Ted shouts, pulling me out from under Kaylee by my collar, and lift me in the air, I can feel my feet dangling in mid- air.

''Let go of him Ted!'' June says while tugging at Ted's sleeve. Ted lowers me down, I can my heart pounding and my throat dry.

''Get out you bastered!'' Ted shouts and pushes me making me trip slightly. I take one look at Kaylee, she refuses to look at me and faces the other way. I walk out and wipe the tears from my face. My phone rings and I take it from my pocket. _Mark calling. _

''**WHAT''**

''**Have yo-''**

''**Yes Mark I have, they all fucking hate me!'' ** there's a silence from the other end.

''**Hello!''**

''**I'm sorry about that mate… you and Kaylee are ok aren't you?''**

''**I doubt it, doesn't look like we're gonna last!'' **my voice becomes wobbly as I try to hide my sadness.

''**Do you want to come over Gaz, we can talk you know and we can talk to Kaylee to''**

''**No, I'd rather just spend time alone, because the way things are heading I'll probably spend the rest of my life that way!''**

''**Aww Gazza don't say tha-''**

''**I have to go bye.'' **And with that I hang up.

**Mark's p.o.v.**

''AWW poor Gaz….'' I frown and turn to Georgie.

''Poor Gary?! He started all this!''

''hey calm down Georgie.'' I put my hands on her shoulders and look at her in the eyes. Georgie smiles and blushes as she loses eye contact with me. I pull her head up softly.

**Georgie's p.o.v.**

_Oh my GOD what do I do? He's so close to me, I can't stop myself from shaking… STOP SHAKING G OR HE'LL GET SUSPICOUS! Oh fuck, why is he making me look at him, wow… his eyes are amazing…. Snap out of it Georgina! _

Mark moves his hands to either side of my face and looks at me directly in the eyes…. He really is killing me with those eyes…

_Oh god he smells so nice and his hair it's so soft…. _

He leans in for a kiss, I close my eyes and get butterflies as his lips touches mine, they're so tender and soft, he kisses me ever so softly and rubs my hair with his hand delicately. When he pulls away I can't stop myself and I grab him and pull him closer and kiss him again, I can feel him smiling in between kisses. ''What?'' I giggle and look at him when I back away.

''Nothing'' He smiles ''I just love you… that's all….'' I can't help but smile, like a Cheshire cat… _OMFG HE SAID HE LOVES ME! Oh god… do I say I love him back… or not… will he freak out if I do? He wouldn't would he? Might as well try… he goes nothing…_

I laugh slightly ''I love you too Markie…''

Mark laughs. ''You called me Markie… I like that'' Mark pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, we embrace for what seems like hours, I can't keep the grin off my face. All of a sudden I feel myself laughing uncontrollably.

''What's wrong?''

''Your hair was tickling my face'' I laugh. Mark does that adorable famous laugh and flicks his glossy locks back and hugs me even more, he kisses me on my neck.

''Ss..Stop Mark! You're tickling me!'' Mark ignores me and nuzzles his face on my neck, knowing how ticklish I am, tears fall down from my face from laughing and hearing Mark laugh makes me laugh even more, I go weak and fall back onto the sofa, bringing Mark with me, his and my laugh becomes wheezy and Mark just lays there on Me trying to get his breathe back from laughing.

When we finally calmed down, we decided to watch saw. Half way into the film, I look over to mark, the faces he's pulling are hilarious he pulls me close and I rest my head on his chest. ''You supposed to be the one hugging and comforting me Mark, not the other way round!'' I laugh.

''Sorry G..'' He smiles slightly ''I hate gory films though…'' I smile and shake my head slightly. ''I hate the sight of blood and guts.. it makes me feel sick..''

''Remind me not to let you come to the birth of our future kids.'' I joke and laugh.

'' Of course I'll come to them.'' He says seriously, which shocks me. _Is he being serious?_

''Really Markie?''

''Yeah, I meant it when I said I loved you Georgie, I want to spend the rest of my days with you babe.''

_AAAWWWWWWWWW!_

''Aw.. Markie… are you being serious?''

''Yeah, definitely.'' Mark kisses me on my fore head and as the credits appear I feel my eyes become heavy and can't help myself and I close them, with the warmth of Mark's arms wrapped around me lovingly..


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up I look to my side and Mark is nowhere to be seen, I have a warm duvet over me which wasn't over me before. _Mark, such a sweetie. _There is a rattling coming from the kitchen. I pull the duvet off me and make my way to the kitchen, I pop my head around the door and smile when I see the sight before me: Mark trying to swish the black smoke coming from a pan of scrambled eggs. I giggle and shake my head ''Mark, if you're hungry you could've just asked me''.

I must have frightened him because he jumped when I talked. ''I didn't want to wake you up Georgie.'' He blushes.

''Did you put a blanket on me Mark?'' I smile and take a few steps towards him.

''Yeah..'' He smiles and blushes once more ''you looked cold.''

''How'd you know where it was?''

''I searched around the place, I eventually found it in the airing cabinet.'' He smiles. I smile and wrap my arms around him tightly, pulling him close to me, and I rest my chin on his shoulder, I feel butterflies build up in my stomach as he rubs my back delicately and lets the tips of his fingers go down my spine slowly. ''I really like you Mark'' I breathe and nuzzle my nose into the rim of his neck.

''I like you too Georgie.'' I feel as if I'm on cloud nine at that moment, I haven't felt so happy like this before, not with anyone, when I see him I instantly feel happy, it's as if he's got this spell on me.

Mark Grabs the burnt food and throws it in the bin ''Well that's the last time I try and cook.'' He laughs and shakes his head slightly.

''We should go out for a meal.'' I beam.

''Yeah, I'll go and call the boys.''

''No, I was thinking that it'll be nicer if it's just us two?'' there's a pause before he answers which makes me wonder why.

''Yeah okay.'' He doesn't say another word and goes deadly silent.

''Are you okay Mark?''

''Yeah, why?''

''umm.. no reason… you're just a bit quiet.'' I put on a quick fake smile and walk into the living room and slump onto the sofa, I look over at Mark. He's standing in the same spot as before mumbling something to himself and frowning, as if he's in deep thought. _Why has he gone all weird just because I asked him to come for a meal with me?_

I get up and grab my handbag from the table and walk to the entrance of the kitchen. ''Are you coming Mark, you can pick we're we go if you want?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Mark slides past me and goes out the entrance of the house. I follow.

''Urrrr… Mark'' I laugh slightly ''could you slow down a bit, you walking very fast.''

Mark does and smiles at me. ''Are you sure you're okay Mark? You know you can tell me?''

''Yes, I'm fine Georgie!'' Mark puts his hand around my waist and we get on a bus to a restaurant.

_***beep, beep***_

''Mark, who is that that keeps texting you? Did you not tell them you're busy?'' Mark doesn't answer as he's busy texting. ''Hello? Earth calling Mark?''

''Huh?'' Mark looks up at me, his brows raised slightly.

''Did you hear me?''

''No… sorry G, what we're you saying?''

''Ah.. it doesn't matter…'' I mumble.

Throughout the whole date, Mark's eyes we're glued to his phone, not speaking a word, unless I did. I sigh and move the scraps of the food around my plate in boredom. ''Mark, please put the phone away, we're on a date here…'' Mark continues texting the mystery person on his mobile, his free hand resting on his forehead as he puts all his attention and concentration on his phone. ''MARK, SERIOUSLY?''

''What?'' He asks and looks up at me with his baby blue eyes, which instantly calms me down and puts a slight smile on my face.

''Please put the mobile away yeah?'' Mark nods and smiles slightly. He does.

_***Beep, Beep.***_

Mark smiles at me ''Can I just… check…that…''

I sigh and nod.

''Yeah, yeah, sure, must be important…'' Mark takes out his phone and grins to himself as he texts back.

''Thanks for the great night G'' Mark smiles and rubs my arms affectionately. I smile back.

''No problem Markie.'' Mark kisses me softly, which as per usual sends butterflies to my stomach and makes me blush slightly. He Holds my hand softly and rubs it tenderly.

''I'll text you yeah?'' He says calmly.

''Yeah, do.'' I reply with a huge grin on my face. Mark kisses my hand and shows off that beautiful toothy smile.

''See you babe.'' He replies and walks off into the darkness. I'm just about to walk off when I realize I've left my handbag in the restaurant, as I hurry in I realize that Mark has left his phone behind. I pick my handbag and his phone up and text my mum to come and collect me. When she arrives I get in and put on my belt. ''Mum, could you stop off by Mark's before we go home, he left his phone behind.'' My mum agrees and drives me to Mark's.

I walk to the porch of the door and am about to knock when something stops me, what? I don't know, my conscience? I stare at Mark's phone and the thoughts of Mark texting that mystery person enters my mind.. _I'll give it to him tomorrow… I'm sure there's no harm in seeing who he was texting.. it wouldn't be a girl… he said that I was the only one he was interested In, so it's obviously a friend… right? _I slide the phone into my pocket and head back to the car.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I stare at Mark's phone lying next to me. My hand edges towards the phone and I quickly grab it and click onto his messages:

**Georgie**

**Gaz**

**Rob**

**How**

**J**

**Cindy**

_Cindy.. Who's Cindy? Is this the person he was texting…? GEORGINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Don't you dare read any of those texts! _

I frown and put the phone down. _I'll go and see him tomorrow morning and give it back to him.. first thing… _


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm rings loudly throughout my room and I open one eye and search for the snooze button. As I press it, Mark's phone lying next to the clock catches my eye. _Oh shit… I'm going to have to give it back to him today… I really wanna know who that Cindy girl is… she must be just a friend… or a girlfriend of one of the boys… so there must be no harm in just checking those texts right? If it's just a friend it'll just be friendly natter about things.. _ I reach over to the phone and grab it from the bed side cabinet. I click onto the texts and press onto _**Cindy.**_ I bite my lip and scrunch my eyes so there nearly closed. As I look through the texts I'm shocked:

**Mark: ''I'll meet you at 2, I've got to make up an excuse first haha x''**

**Mark: ''Yes, you are the only girl 4 me ;) :* x''**

**Mark: '' Ilysm xxx''**

I feel tears building up more and more as I carry on reading these shocking texts.. _Why would my Markie do something like this? This is so out of character.._

My sadness soon turns into anger and I get dressed and make my way to Mark's house.

_***KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!***_

The door opens and Mark appears. ''Ge-'' Before Mark can finish his sentence I barge past him angrily and pull him into the living room.

''Is your parents home?!''

''No wha-''

''GOOD, because they won't want to hear what I'm going to say about their lying cheating BASTRERED of a son!'' I push Mark angrily and he goes back slightly.

''Georgie.. what's up with you babe..'' He swallows his face full of shock and tension.

''THIS MARK!'' I pull his phone out of my pocket and put it in front of his face ''THIS IS WHAT IS FUCKING UP MARK!''

Mark looks at me confusingly and shakes his head ''what are you on about Georgie?''

''You KNOW what I'm on about you arse! And to think I thought you were decent, you we're fucking texting her on OUR date!'' Mark's brows raise when he realises what I'm so angry about.

'' Georgie, you've got the wrong end of the stick.'' Mark laughs slightly.

''HOW?! It's pretty bloomin' obvious what's going on here you player!''

''Player?'' Mark questions in shock ''G, I'm many things, but I'm NOT a player…'' I unlock Mark's phone and read out some of the texts he sent to Cindy.

''I love you so much xxx , you are the one for me, I have to make up an excuse! That sounds like a player to me! Why have you done this Mark?! Hmm? You said she was the only one for you, like you said to me! Why? Do you like being a two timing player, stringing me along like nothing's happened, am I your bit on the side? Is Cindy your girlfriend now!'' I cover my face to hide my horror and sadness from him

Mark shakes his head and sighs ''Georgina, listen, Cindy IS NOT anything more than a friend to me, she-''

''DON'T LIE TO ME MARK! I HAVE THE BLOODY EVIDENCE!''

'' I'M NOT LYING!'' He shouts slightly, he's beginning to lose his patience and it's clearly visible that he's trying his best to hide it, his face has turned a slightly pink colour. ''why would I?''

I break down and fall to the ground and drop the phone on the floor. Mark rushes over to me and pulls me into his arms. ''Let go of me..'' I whimper in between cries, but Mark ignores me and holds me tighter. ''My biggest fear is that you realize that I'm not what you want after all this…''

Mark rubs my hair and kisses me softly. ''You ARE what I want, Cindy is just a friend, those texts we're just us messing around I swear, I'll keep looking out for us because I've got a very big hope for us and I'm going to prove it.'' Mark slides from underneath me and walks over to the piano and sits tears pour down from my face and then he sings, his voice is like an angels, this is the first time I've ever heard him sing, and it's amazing. But as I sit there I can't stop myself and I get up and run out the door without him knowing. I cry my eyes out and run down the road, not caring who sees me. I run up to the bathroom in my house and shut the door behind me. I cry out loud and fall to my knees.

The door creaks open and I feel arms wrap around my waist and hold me close. It's Mark. He must have followed me home. ''Just leave me alone Mark''

''I'm not leaving you in this condition babe, let's get you into bed, you look exhausted.'' Mark holds my hand and helps me up. He leads me into my room and helps me into bed. As I settle down I see Mark climbing onto the bed and hugging up to me. He twirls my hair in between his fingers and rests his head on mine.

When I wake up from my short nap I look to my side and smile at the sight of Mark next to me. _I know _he_ said that Cindy is just a friend, but I still have my suspicions, I need to find this girl and find out the whole truth about this chaos. _Then an idea comes into my mind: _I could follow Mark one day, and see what he's up to… see what happens when he meets up with Cindy, because I've noticed lately that he's meeting his 'friend' Cindy more than me… sending way more messages to her on her page on social networks sites than usual. He might not be cheating, but I need to find out._

_**2 days later**_

I hide my self behind the giant oak tree in Mark's garden and put up my hood to disguise myself and I wait.

20 minutes later Mark comes out of his house looking ravishing as usual, his royal blue shirt brings out the blue in his eyes, the denim jeans fit perfectly around his legs and waist and his brown leather shoes adds the finishing touches to his whole look. As he walks down the road, I keep my head hanging low and my hood firmly in place. I slowly follow him down the road and onto the tube to god knows where.

We weren't on the train long when Mark gets up and stands in front of the door waiting for the train to stop. A crowd of people gather behind Mark, waiting for the train to stop also, which gives me the chance to stand up and hide myself behind them.

When the train eventually does stop, Mark gets off before the crowd of people that are sandwiched in- between the opening doors. I try barging my way past them, but it was no use, I look above them and see Mark becoming further and further away from me. _Shit… I need to catch up with him. _

When I finally get out of the train, I can just about see mark in my sight. I quickly run as fast as I can past the crowd of people making their way to different trains. Not realizing that Mark was closer than I thought I run into him and instantly turn my back to him and pull my hood further down my face.

''Are you okay there mate, sorry if I hurt you.'' Mark sweetly says and puts his hand on my shoulder and waits for my reply. I freeze as I think of what I'm going to do.

''You're okay mate…'' I say disguising my voice with my hand and speaking as low as I can. I walk the opposite direction and hide behind a wall on the platform. I pull down my hood and look behind me at Mark to see where he's going. All of a sudden I feel hands grab my shoulder tightly and twist me so I'm facing them.

''Georgie!'' Howard exclaims and gives me a tight hug. ''What a coincidence to meet you here'' He smiles.

''God Howard you gave me a heart attack!'' Howard laughs.

''Where are you going then?'' He asks.

''Nowhere.'' I lie while looking back at Mark who has stopped off for a coffee and is sitting on a chair by the coffee shop.

''What are you up to?'' Howard jokes and nudges me playfully in the ribs.

''Nothing'' Is all I can say, as I still look at Mark, making sure he doesn't walk off without me knowing.

''what are you looking at?'' He asks and looks in Mark's direction but doesn't realize what I'm looking at.

''I'm just waiting for the train.'' I say and smile slightly. ''I need to go, I'll talk to you later yeah?'' I question and taps Howard on the shoulder and turn to walk off.

''Okay, see you.'' He replies. Mark gets up and puts his coffee on the table and heads for the exit of the train station. I begin walking briskly to get a bit closer to Mark. When I come out of the station, my heart breaks in tow when my worst fears become reality. Mark walks up to a pretty, small blonde girl, which I assume is cindy and gives her a affectionate hug and they begin walking up the road. I feel so angry when I see them two together and feel like running up to them and grabbing Cindy by the hair and put a clump of her hair out and tell her that Mark is mine, an always will. But I decide not to and carry on following them to see what happens next.


End file.
